


Animalistic Love

by Banksie94



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Ball Growth, Breeding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Furry, Growth, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Penis Growth, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation, enlargement, lioness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: Lucy develops a way to confess and enact her love for Jude with some furry consequences
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Animalistic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is a request done for Featherwings78 who created the idea which was developed and expanded by Banksie94
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

I was looking into the lion exhibit envious of the strength that the lioness showed within the pack, I wanted to be like them to show that strength to gain the love of the man of my dreams but alas I cannot come out of the shy meek shell that I call my body, I was nothing like them I wasn’t powerful I wasn’t majestic I'm just a flat-bodied person with a large-minded zookeeper and nothing else to say that would be interesting. 

The reason for myself doubt was Jude, he was a fellow zookeeper an out zoo who was built like a god, he is tall with muscles sculpted from marble, and thanks to the staff showers I knew he was hung like a horse with balls to match, I drooled at the sight and nearly got caught but it was worth it. 

I wanted and needed to have Jude in me to breed me but the next day when I asked him out he just looked at me and gave me a flat out no, it tore at my soul not being able to have such a man as my own, I began to work out a way to make it possible, I wanted to get him, to love him, my body yearned for him. 

Using my knowledge of biology and genetics I started working on a formula to make me as powerful as a lioness, I wanted their strength to take Jude for my own, it took me a while to work it out. 

One night at the Zoo while it was just Jude and me on shift I crack the formula, I worked out how to make it work, I couldn’t believe I did it I finally made the formula that would give me the power to take Jude for my own, I smiled to myself knowing that today will be the day I take the man I love. 

I gathered what courage I had and guessed the correct amount I should take and swallowed it at first, I thought it was a dud as nothing happened after I drank it but there was a sudden stabbing/growing pain within my body spreading throughout it, parts of my body pulsed in pain as it changed slowly at first before intensifying, I could feel my body burn as my skin changed gaining lion-like fur. 

The fur was just the beginning as my height increased, my breasts increased to EE Cup, my waist stay slim but gain tone and muscle as my ass increased to ghetto sized booty I was turning it a lioness style goddess, I could feel my mind change as my confidence rose and my desire came to match. 

As my transformation finished with my clothes on the floor destroyed, I could feel a hunger brewing in my loins a hunger that I have never known before now, a hunger that wanted to be fed and I knew just where to get the meal, I walked like a lioness on the prowl, stalking its prey and I knew exactly where my prey was. 

I opened the door to Jude’s office and snuck behind him “hello Jude” I purred right into his ear, this made he spin around and to say he was shocked would be an understatement, “who are you” he looked like a mixture of aroused and scared “what, don’t you recognize your colleague” I pouted at him with my new plumper lips “Lucy, what happened to you” I knew he was worried but his eyes didn’t leave my large perky tits. 

“I became stronger Jude and now I can take what I want without holding back” I let my hands trail across his chest slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, letting his perrrfect chest to be revealed, I licked my lips seeing his sculptured muscles glisten within the office light. 

“wh...w.....what are you doing” I pulled him into a kiss before replying “I’m taking what I want, and I want you” I pushed Jude onto the ground straddling his waist while grinding my pussy against his slowly inflating cock “I can feel you want it to Jude, just give in, let yourself give in stud”. 

I pushed my pelvis harder onto his leg letting him feel how wet my cunt was, I was begging to be breed, I didn’t want him to wait, I need him to give in. 

“come on big boy fuck your curvy kitten; cannot you feel how horny I am” he started to moan thanks to movements of my body “come on baby give in” the beast within finally took him over pushing me onto my back “you want it, don’t you slut” I purr while under his strength “yes my love give it to me” he growled as he took off his pants with them ripping them in the process. 

As his underwear gave out to the strain of his bitch breaking cock came into view, making my mouth and pussy flood with juices at the sight of my lovers' man meat, as I felt my burnt body with desire I could feel my need rise for more than just touching I need him in me pulverizing my body into mush. 

He roughly moved me until he was straddling my waist with his 12-inch python cradled in my tits poking my mouth wanting to be pleasured by his little kittens' mouth “pleasure me slut” I could feel his nature dominance flow out of him as he forces his fat cock into my mouth making me take inch after inch going into my mouth, I purred at the feeling of his cock pushing into my throat. 

“that's it you furry slut” he just kept pushing more and more of his giant sweet cock into my throat, ohh god it felt so god being used by a strong alpha male, “good job, baby you did better than most, now its time for me to face fuck you” he pulled out a little bit but then forcing more into it than pulled it out more before pushing more into me as he sped up thrusting harder into my throat, it got to the point all 12 inches were fucking me without stopping. 

I was heaven at this point, I was being used by my alpha and I didn’t want it to stop, he was marking me as his bitch and I loved every second of it. He just kept pounding into my throat with only his pleasure in his mind, my hands reached out and massaged his balls, I wanted his cum, I needed to taste it to savor it, I wanted to be mated by Jude. 

I kept massaging his balls and shaft he could feel my need as he let loose his cum into my stomach, I felt liters of baby batter filling my stomach up to bursting as he pulled out covering my upper half with a coating of his essence, 

“damn that felt good, if l knew you would feel this good Lucy I would have done this a lot earlier” I smiled underneath my cum soaked face as I slowly licked and scooped his cum into my mouth, enjoying each bit of flavor it gave me, I was expecting that to be the last of it but I felt his stiff member trail down my body until it pressed against my pussy I knew he wasn’t done yet. 

“do you want it slut, do you want me to fuck you silly” I grabbed my legs and placed myself into a mating press position giving him full access to my body “do it stud breed my pussy”, he grabbed my legs enforcing the mating press as his cock pushed past my pussy lips. 

I moaned while he stretched my pussy as I felt his big fat cock being forced into my cunt, “FUCK yes more Jude please fuck me more” I couldn’t control my moans at this point as my body contorted and squeezed under his strength and cock. 

This was the man I needed and wanted, it didn’t matter if I was using the formula or not, my body would crave this fuck stick until the day I die. 

I felt his massive prick hit my womb; the god damn stud managed to force himself into my fertile begging womb I orgasmed when I felt his cock break into my womb, he had dominated every part of my body and soul. 

I was nothing but his plaything now and I wanted more, I placed my legs around his waist pushing him further into me, I wasn’t going to let him go for a second, “come on stud breed me”, he started at a slow pace just to tease me, he knew what I wanted but he just smiled at me as he thrust slow and steady. 

Even though it felt like heaven it was beginning to hell more like hell as he just kept teasing me with light thrusting and slow gentle caresses of my breasts, though it was less than 2 minutes it felt like an hour so his monstrous cock sliding in and out of me teasing my sweet spots. 

With a smirk on his face, he grabbed and pinched one of my nipples making more like a cheap whore which seemed to push him over the edge as the slow pace he started disappeared in an instant. 

I finally got what l wanted, he thrust into me like I was a sex doll to him nothing but a place to put his cock and I wanted that way, I could feel his massive prick hitting the inside of my womb with every hard and fast thrust, the man was going to breed me. 

I couldn’t control my body by this point, I just embraced his hard thrusting with my constantly orgasming pussy hoping that I was tight enough to please my alpha stud, I could feel him fuck me into slavery, I didn’t want to be anywhere but his side. 

I could feel his fat heavy balls slapping my ass with every thrust, each time making wish they would empty inside of me. 

I was losing my mind as each time this stud thrust into me, I had a mini orgasm making another part of my mind disappear, while the lioness form gave me the courage it could protect me from the endless orgasms. 

I could tell his limit was approaching as his already cunt destroying size swelled as his cum cannon got ready to fire its massive load, “FUCK, I’M CUMMING YOU SLUT” I wrapped my legs and arms around him as best I could “DO IT FUCKING FILL ME OHHHHHH” I felt his cum travel up his cock, “DON'T WORRY LUCY I PLAN TO FILL YOU GOOOOOD AHHHHH” he released it, more cum then any human should be able to produce right into my unprotected begging womb making me cum harder than I thought possible. 

I think my mind had shut down completely as the pleasure sent sparks across my body igniting every cell in pure pleasure making my body collapse and shake underneath my Jude. 

I didn’t know how long I was out of it but as l came too, I felt Jude’s cock was still in me as he held me close to his chest, I nuzzled myself into his arms as I felt him caress my hair soothing me I rested, “hey their sleepy head, how are you feeling” I smiled as I heard his voice “hey Jude, happy is all I feel right now” this caused him to hold me closer and whispering into my ear “sorry about rejecting you earlier” I just held his arms to my chest as felt his heat warming me up “it's alright, I'm just happy to be in your arms”. 

I felt him take a deep breath “I want to help you with your formula” this surprised me but I let him continue “I was wondering if I could help you develop a male version and make a permanent version to both that will allow us to change when we want”. 

I smiled at his suggestion and turned around in his arms finally realizing that I was back to my original form but was still being held by Jude, it felt wonderful having my feelings known to him and for it to be embraced. 

“why do you want to help” I tried my best to hurt him or make it sound like I didn’t trust him, but I also felt like I was thinking differently like I was becoming submissive to Jude like there was nothing but making him happy in my mind. 

“I want to embrace this side of you and want to do it with you too, I want to embrace the lioness and become your lion” I nuzzled into his chest again imagining him as a lion breeding me, dominating me as my lion stud. 

In a dreamy voice “I would like that Jude” he just held me close to him “good kitten” I purred at my new nickname “thank you Jude” we just laid there for a while before getting up. 

As Jude looked over my formula, I felt nervous like I thought he would hate the work I did and as the minutes past, I got even more worried that I stuffed up somehow. 

“hmmm, you did a good job here kitten, I could see how to improve it though, for my version I would need a male lion sample to make my one, and to make it a permanent switching formula, we will need to get but I think in a week we will be able to improve your formula” 

Jude smiled at me as he took me into his arms squeezing my ass (or lack thereof) “don’t worry my sweet, we are going to be a pride together” I melted into his arms letting him take me into a deep and passionate kiss making my body burn for more of this man's loving. 

One week later 

It took a week but with Jude’s help a new improved formula for him and I, I could feel my pussy drip in anticipation, sure we had sex a lot during that week but it wasn’t enough I needed that animalistic passion in it. 

As we left work and headed to Jude’s house (which had a larger bed in it) I found myself shivering with need, Jude noticed this as he drove, he trailed his hand down my thigh letting his fingers trace my pussy lips making me moan “ohhhhhh please” he just smiled at me as he lightly traces his fingers slowly repeatedly making it hard for me to hold it in, I could feel an orgasm approaching but he stopped before letting me finish. 

This made me whine “whyyyyy Jude pleaseeeee moreee” he still just smirked at me “no, my little kitten, have patience” this only made it worse for me as now I was being pushed to the edge of sanity as I saw his house come into view. 

I couldn’t hold it any longer as we walked into his bedroom “please let me cum Jude I need it” he handed me my formula “take it Lucy embrace the transformation” I moaned as the idea of being a lioness again, I drank it down as fast as I could. 

I felt the transformation take hold of my body, I could feel my body expand into its hourglass perfection as a layer of fur, I moaned as pleasure coursed through my body “ohhh yesssss” I could see Jude’s cock starting to grow at seeing me transform which only turned me on more. 

As my growth settled, I could tell that my body was curvier than it was before, I felt Jude caress my cheek as he spoke “that's right Lucy your body is even better than before, I would say at least GG Cup now with a bigger and thicker ass” he smacked my ass making me moan again, my body was so sensitive that just him touching me was causing me to lose control as I became overwhelmed. 

Jude whispered into my ear next “my turn kitten”, my pussy was a flood by this point so when he threw me onto the bed as he took the formula, I turned around to watch and as he grew taller with muscles becoming more powerful and defined but what taught me was horniness was, the cock and ball growth of his was making me purr like a two-dollar whore, he was already 12 inches but as the transformation took hold it begun to lengthen easily getting to at least 18 inches with his thickness doubling to 6 inches and his balls getting to the size of watermelons as they produced liters of cum. 

As his transformation wind down, I could smell something intoxicating in the air and as he walked closer to me, I began to realize that it was coming from him, the smell drowned out any chance of resistance as it penetrated my mind, I didn’t even realize I was opening my legs to him until I felt his enhanced cock pressed against me. 

“time for you to learn your new place in the world” I could hear a growl emanating from his throat as he spoke, it was something primal that made me wetter for my new lion man, I didn’t even notice what he said but as he pushed his cock into my pussy, I felt like I was a virgin all over again as his thick monster stretched me to my limits but all I felt was pleasure as his cock went further into my cunt. 

“pleaseeeee more Jude, fuck me” that’s when he slapped me, it shocked me but seemed to also turn me on more “it's Master now Slave” it felt so right to hear that from him “your mine mate now, I own you” I felt so complete as he spoke to me. 

“yes, my master, pleaseeee fuck meeeee” he just smirked at how submissive I had become, “last chance slave once it's in your womb, your mine forever” I threw my arms around this cock stroking “do it Master breed me, fill me” without warning he the thrust right passed my cervix and hit the back of my womb, I didn’t a silent scream as the pleasure short-circuited my brain making nothing more than a cock sleeve for my alpha. 

He just kept thrusting into me without holding back treating me like a cock hungry slave I was, I thought the first time we did it was heaven but now we both embraced our lion sides, I could feel heaven that could surpass all before it. 

I could see his cock protruding from my stomach as he molded my pussy to his new size, murmurs were the best I could do and they were just the words more and please repeated again and again as my brain was swimming in pleasure. 

I could tell my new body pleased my alpha as his hands started to grope and play with my tits making my body heat up with passion even more than it already was, “can you feel that Slave, your body is begging to be breed” I could feel his cock thicken at the notion of breeding me, I managed to say between moans “do.ohhhh....it” I felt another orgasm flow through my body numbing everything that wasn’t pleasure-based. 

I felt like a giant pussy at this moment, I couldn’t feel anything other than the pleasure emanating from my pussy, I could tell master was close as his growling started again but as he plowed my body with his monster I could feel my body ready itself to be breed, it was like I could feel my eggs ready to be flooded. 

“FUCK, I’M CUMMMINGGGGGG” his cock swelled as he screamed out, I felt the hot lava known as his cum pouring into my womb, within moments my pussy was flooded with cum and since his fat cock was still in me my womb began to inflate with cum, pushing my limits of sanity as orgasm after orgasm flooded my body, I don’t know what happened after my 6th orgasm but as I lost consciousness I felt completed. 

I didn’t know how long I was out, but I knew my master was now in my ass fucking me even harder than he did to my pussy, I felt my ass orgasm before I went unconscious again enjoy the feeling of fullness as my dreams were filled with my masters cock and cum breeding me over and over again. 

As I woke up this time, I was a cum covered lioness resting on her lion's shoulder enjoying the feeling of warmth he gave off. 

I opened my eyes and saw he was smiling at me as he caressed my hair “morning my kitten” I purred into his shoulder “how are you feeling kitten” I just continued purring as I smiled at him “purrrfect master if not a little sore” he just chuckled a little before taking me in his arms to the shower to clean me off. 

“Kitten, if it's alright I want to expand our little pride” I rested on his chest as the water poured over me, giving him a cheeky grin “does my alpha want more lionesses in his bed” he just grabbed my ass “damn right I do” I caressed his back as he lifted me like I was nothing “good because I wanted some sisters” he just smiled and brought me into a kiss as he squeezed my ass, I had a feeling that tonight was not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
